An Awaiting Destiny
by SnufflesLuva
Summary: Christmas break is right around the corner at Hogwarts and everything is perfect for Sirius Black until he receives a fateful letter from Mommy dearest. What did she want, how will Sirius react & what does a dandelion have to do with anything
1. The Letter

Hiya everyone, well this is my first ever fanfic it was originally suppose to be a topic on a HP site but everyone who read it thought it would make a great story so tada here it is. Well I hope you guys enjoy this, review me please. P.S. I don't own anything and if I said I did would anyone believe me?

It was a cool crisp winter morning, a morning when no one wanted to rise from their toasty warm beds. It even seemed that the sun had a difficult time rising above the snow covered mountains, it was just that kind of day. This day also happened to be the day that students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be vacating the premises for two weeks. Not the entire population of pupils would be leaving though, for some chose to stay while others were forced to miss out on the joyous occasions with their beloved families. Almost all of the students that would be leaving in an hour on the Hogwarts Express were down in the Great Hall eating the last meal Hogwarts had to offer them for two weeks. Students up and down all four tables were talking excitedly with their neighbors about the enchanting times that lay ahead of them during the recess.

One student however was not bragging about how he was spending his break in another country, visiting ones long lost cousin or just spending time with his family, he in fact did not consider this vacation to be anything but a complete and utter annoyance. Truth be told Sirius Black was still curled up in his warm blankets on his four poster bed in his dormitory and he was loving it. That was until his so called friend, Remus Lupin decided it was time to wake him up from his splendid dream of dungbombs raining over the Slytherin table. However happy Sirius had been in dream land it had quickly disappeared in the matter of seconds as he realized that he would be going to hell on Earth today. Sirius Black would be returning to twelve Grimmauld Place home to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The boy sat up tiredly placing his bare feet on the ice cold stone ground only to remove them in a flash to his fluffy dog slippers. He ran his hand through his bed head hair thinking back to the letter that had sealed his fate for this unwanted vacation.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Sirius and James rushed into the common room carrying several crates of Madame Rosmerta's famous butterbeer and of course a few cases of firewhiskey for the Marauders later that night. A huge uproar reached their ears as the entered the room, applause being directed at the two. Gryffindor had just played and won the best game of the year, of course it was against Slytherin. The snakes had played as dirty as ever but in the end Gryffindor had won with big thanks to James and Sirius. Sirius set his crate of drinks down as he was hoisted up into the air the same happening to James and that's when he saw it, something he hadn't seen in a couple of years since the last howler was sent to him. Sirius forced the crowd to let him down and walked over to the window his eyes going over the solid black owl and it's human like piercing yellow eyes. The animal had the exact look that the Black's wanted and scary enough it had his mother's shrilled caw.

Sirius's fathomless eyes that had once held emotions of love and happiness had now been instantly replaced to anger and hatred. Those exact eyes landed on the letter in the beak of this creature. What the hell is this about he thought to himself as he wrenched the thick parchment away from the blasted bird and shoved it out the window praying it would have a heart attack and fall to the ground dead. "Tell mommy dearest I say hello" he yelled angrily at the bird that only flew back biting down and nearly taking his middle finger off. Sirius narrowed his eyes bringing his finger up and sucking on it as he picked up a bottle of firewhiskey throwing it at the bird "Stay the fuck away from here!" he yelled the bottle missing its target.

The common room became silent as the echoing of his words ceased, Sirius still seething turned to see the eyes all focused on him and let out a dog like growl pushing past them all. "Don't let me stop the celebration" he spat storming upstairs slamming the dormitory door behind him. Sirius took his wand out turning around and locking the door so no one would be able to get in. Sirius looked down in his hand to see the letter being crushed in his hand, he sighed and let out a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He walked over to his bed and sat down his eyes looking over the perfected penmanship and in an instant he knew who it was from. He shook his head that blasted woman was going to be the death of him, he turned the letter around and rolled his eyes did she have to put the Black crest on everything. Sirius tore the letter open and when no curse was thrown at him he began to read the feminine writing.

_To the bane of my flesh,_

_First and foremost let me start by saying this is not a pleasantry letter by any means necessary. It has been brought to this family's attention that you do not wish to return to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Instead you wish to fill your existence with blood traitors like that Potter brat and half-breeds, oh yes we know all about your little friend Lupin's condition. As we speak we are now signing a petition to have his kind killed upon sight. However, you do not stop there with your carelessness for this family's reputation instead you disgrace it even more by acquainting yourself to filthy no good mudbloods. _

_That fact alone is worth death in this family but I will stop my wishful thinking. For if I had it my way I would hang you upside down by your toes cut you up and watch as the blood of my fathers drained from your unworthy body. Now it is time that you to return home for your upcoming holiday break, this is not an option Sirius if we do not see you on the platform in two weeks we will be forced to take action and do what we've wanted to do since you were sorted into the blood traitor house. We of course will be shipping you off to Durmstrang for the rest of your education, maybe they'll be able to save you. _

_We want you to wear the proper Black attire when we pick you up because frankly I will be burning your house robes the moment you step inside this house. I'm sure you remember how to act when you are in our company and the consequences if you don't. The traditional Black reunion will take place during the usual time, where you will not speak unless spoken to. I will address the rest of your break's itinerary when we are looking face to face. Be warned Sirius, this is your last chance to make amends for your previous actions. The Blacks are your family, you can not deny your blood or destiny anymore then the next wizard. Heed my words._

_Sincerely, _

_Walburga Black _

_P.S. Dandelion_

When Sirius finished the letter he felt a lot of different emotions, confusion being one of them. He looked at the last word written, Dandelion, what the hell was that suppose to mean. "The old bat's lost her mind" he said in disbelief getting up and walking over to his desk to put the letter away "Dandelion my a…Ow!" It was a trap that no good heifer had done something to it, but she wanted him to read the letter first. He dropped the letter to the ground as bubotuber pus oozed out of the parchment and onto his hands. Boils shot up instantly as he cursed himself for his stupidity and soon his hands were swollen beyond recognition.

**End of Flashback**


	2. Warm Greetings

Hiya again everyone, this is the second chapter to An Awaiting Destiny as you can probably see, well I hope you like it. P.S. I would like to thank Book junkie from beyond and ShoesDoNotExist for reviewing I love you guys lol. Please guys review, review, review : ) ! Disclaimer: Don't own and I bet you know who does.

**Chapter Two - **

Sirius pulled his hand out of his messy hair that could have now rivaled James's and looked at his hands. They were almost completely healed except for a boil here and there thanks to Remus who had quickly known what to do to stop them from growing even more. Sirius had smiled at the concern Remus showed towards him and the innocent side he had asking how anyone's parents would do that to their own child. Of course Remus didn't know everything that happened between him and his family, hell James didn't even know entirely. The only ones that did were certain snakes and his entire family. Sirius got up ridding his family from his thoughts pulling on the attire he was being forced to wear.

The cloak was long and elegant made from an expensive black material on the inside it was lined with green silk, the family crest imprinted over the chest that helda shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, 2 five-pointed stars and a short sword. Then what made the cloak even worse were the words "Toujours pur", their family motto, plastered over the back of the cloak sparkling as if there was a charm on the words, which knowing the Blacks there was a good chance of it. Underneath the cloak he wore solid black, everything black, his sweater, his undershirt, socks, shoes and slacks, all black. The only piece of jewelry on his body was a silver necklace in the shape of a star with his initials engraved on the back, the only object Sirius had ever kept from his parents. He had received it when he was born and despite it being a gift from them he loved it and constantly had it on except during full moons adventures.

Sirius walked over to the mirror in the dormitory looking at himself as he parted his hair only to tie it back with a…surprise a black hair ribbon. Sirius sighed he was the spiting image of his father and brother except for the height, the eyes and the kind features in Sirius's face. He let out a breath and turned grabbing his trunk after taking his Gryffindor uniforms out. He made his way to the train station making it there with five minutes to spare. Sirius had purposely dressed after the guys had left so he wouldn't have to listen to their ridicule, it was bound to be bad enough on the train ride there if the walk there was anything to go by, truth be told it did do some good to release a bit of pent up aggression.

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

_Sirius had practically jogged to the train station and he was almost in the clear until he heard a greasy voice from behind a tree, just like that git to be in the dark_

"_Nice outfit Black, finally decide to stop being a blood traitor?" he asked stepping out from behind the tree his hooked nose crunched up as he looked Sirius over_

_Sirius groaned "I'm not in the mood for this Snivellus" he said and continued to jog away_

"_Hey I was talking to you Black" he snarled taking out his wand_

_Sirius rolled his eyes when was this git going to learn he whipped out his wand before Snape had even gotten his completely out and hexed him an invisible rope wrapping around his ankles and hanging him upside down "Now you can talk to yourself Snivellus, have a happy Christmas" and with that he jogged the rest of the way to the station._

_End of Flashback_

No one had seen Sirius dress like this since his very first day of school, but he didn't have a choice then like he didn't have a choice now. He took one last look at his home smiling before boarding the train dragging his trunk to the Marauders' usual cabin. When he entered the room he was greeted by a deafening silence until the idiot known as James Potter tried to inform him that he was in the wrong cabin, only stopping when Remus elbowed him in his arm and Sirius shot him a look that said fuck off and die. Sirius placed his trunk up above the seats sitting down next to Peter who tried to ask him about his outfit, but it was in vain since Sirius ignored everyone in the cabin.

In a flash it seemed that the train was slowing down and that's when Sirius started to get antsy thinking terrible thoughts to himself. What could they be planning, what if this was all a trap and they're going to send me to Durmstrang anyways. I wouldn't put it past those two. Sirius was shaken out of his thoughts as James shook him "Mate its time to leave" Sirius just nodded at his friend and stood up grabbing his trunk, he stopped himself from walking out of the cabin to look one last time at his friends, his brothers. "You guys take care, I'll see you in two weeks" he offered them a sad smile before taking the courage he had and walking out the cabin and train. It was hard to see them at first, but then his gray eyes landed on three people who were dressed in the same clothing as himself. Another deep breath and he was moving towards them, Sirius could handle this he knew he could. His eyes went over his younger brother who just gave him a revolted look in return. Regulus was wearing the same outfit that he wore except for one small difference on the opposite side of the family crest was a Slytherin crest. Regulus noticed Sirius's eyes on his house crest and grinned "A beauty isn't it?" Sirius rolled his eyes "Exactly what I was thinking." Sirius straightened his posture to look at his parents he offered them a mock bow "Father, Mother" he said before rising. Sirius's eyes landed on his mother's hand, it was covered in expensive rings, of course to show off to the poorer families what they could afford. He then noticed how it was twitching which brought his gaze up to his mother's eyes and in an instant it happened, she had backhanded him across the face with that ring covered hand. "If I hear one more time that you have attacked another Slytherin I will _not_ hold myself back." Sirius kept his eyes on her the entire time not even flinching and after she had spoken her sentence that leaked of venom he still didn't say a word. It wasn't encouraged to show emotions in this kind of company or outside even though his cheek was stinging like a bitch, positive there would be some kind of bruise there later. Orion acted as if nothing had happened and turned sharply on his heel "Walburga, Regulus lets go the car is waiting" and with that they formed a straight line walking away that went Mr. Black, Mrs. Black and Regulus in order of how they were rank in the house. Sirius quickly grabbed his trunk walking behind his brother, this was going to be a long two weeks.

James, Remus and Peter stood next to each other watching the exchange of the so called family. Each one of them tensed when they witnessed the smack heard round the world. Peter looked from James to Remus after the Black family left "Padfoot will be fine right?" he asked to no one in particular. Remus looked down slightly at his plump friend "Of course he will, it's Sirius" the sandy haired boy said in an unsure voice, concern in his eyes as he tried to reassure his friends and himself. "Right Prongs?" Remus asked trying to get his attentions. James's face was grave his eyes still on where his best friend had just been "I don't know guys, I really don't know." That was the final thing said between the three boys each one walking over to their own respectable family their thoughts with Padfoot.


	3. Christmas Day Surprise

**A/N – First off I would like to start by saying special thanks to iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy, ems25 and again to ShoesDoNotExist for reviewing the story I really appreciate it and take all criticisms and comments seriously and try to do my best to fix what the readers think will make the story better. Anyways enough of my rambling lets get onto the story! Oh before I forget sorry it took me a while to update was kind of thinking whether to add the actual Black family Christmas Eve dinner in or not. Oh and P.S. all the names of the Black family like Orion, Walburga and the others aren't made up, I researched the Black Family tree so all the relations are correct as well as age differences.**

**Chapter Three – Christmas Day Surprise**

The first couple of days at the Black Manor passed unfortunately as slow as molasses. Sirius had even begun a tally on his wall of how many hours he had to sit in his room doing nothing. Sirius woke up as the sun's rays broke through his bed curtains shinning upon his face, with an unintelligent grumble he rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes sitting up and stretching a loud yawn sounding from his mouth. He stood up yawning again and looked at the tally on the wall then after checking his watch, Sirius grabbed his trusty pocket knife and flicked it open. After carving six more tallies into his wall, he decided to see how many total hours he had been stuck in hell. His eyes widened as he counted the newly added ones, no he said in his head rushing over to his desk to check the date and as soon as he did his worst fears were confirmed. It was Christmas Eve, the rest of the Blacks would be arriving at his house within three hours. Sirius sighed and with a dejected look on his face he walked into his adjoining bathroom to get ready for the Apocalypse.

-Three Hours Later-

Sirius stood at the door taking the coats of his relatives, that's all he was good for nowadays, taking coats and hats and greeting the guests respectively. This was a job for Kreacher but no the black sheep, or would he be considered the white sheep in a house full of Blacks, oh well the blood traitor was the one that was doing the servant work. Everything had been going relatively smooth that was until _they _walked in. The train started with his Uncle Cygnus who just discarded his cloak over Sirius's head as well as his gloves. Sirius knowing better then to comment just gave him a nasty look under his coat as he set it over his arms then his Aunt Druella walked in taking off a very expensive looking coat. "Be careful with that boy, its made out of hundred percent real unicorn fur if you sully it your life wouldn't even begin to cover the cost." He snorted dear auntie what else was there to say about her, except for the fact he loathed her. Then as if on cue their three daughters walked in, of course they were in order of oldest to youngest. First walked in Bellatrix, her head held high just like her mother's, she was a good nine years older then Sirius and he was thankful that he never had to put up with her in Hogwarts, for he hated her the most. She always went to extra lengths to try and get him in trouble with his parents when they were both younger. She was going to grow up to be no good, he'd bet money on it any day. Next walked in Andromeda or Andy as he liked to call her, he was her favorite cousin, she really didn't care that much for the whole pure blood thing and she actually treated him nice, which only got her in trouble with her family. She was seven years older then him which meant he only had the pleasure of being at Hogwarts with her for a year but it was a great year none the less. Finally, walked in Narcissa with her being only five years older then Sirius, he saw her more then he wanted to in school. She wasn't as bad as Bellatrix but she had obviously taken some lessons from her beloved older sister.

Thankfully though the evening ended early after Uncle Cygnus had tried to discipline him and his father had caught him and a fight had instantly broke out over who should have the right to hit the boy, in the end both won, Sirius going to bed with a limp.

Sirius woke up the next morning to his father standing over his bed and almost shit himself, it was never good news when Orion was in his room it always meant something bad was about to happen or well ya something bad was about to happen that's about it.

"Get out of bed and put on the clothes I've laid out for you on your chair, be downstairs in five minutes or I'll be up here to get you and the consequences for making me return to this room will not be pleasant" nothing else was said to his son, no happy Christmas not even a hello or good morning. Orion just said what he had to and with exited the room just as silently as he had entered.

Sirius watched with a raised eyebrow, what the hell had he gotten himself into by coming home for Christmas whatever it was it couldn't be good. Sirius did as he was told and dressed in the black cloak along with a funny looking mask which he decided just to hold for now since it sort of gave him the willies. Sirius walked down the stairs to see his father now wearing the same outfit except he was wearing the willyfilled mask. "Father where are we go…" he was cut off as Orion gripped him by his neck and disapparated with his son. Sirius felt the familiar sensations that one normally felt when apparating and knew exactly what to do since he in fact had done apparitions with his father before hand. Sirius just wished he knew where his father was taking him so early Christmas morning.

Sirius looked around when the spinning stopped and noticed that they were standing in a graveyard, he looked up curiously at his father who just ignored him and motioned for him to put on his mask. Sirius didn't of course dropping the mask to the ground and following his father inside the old dilapidated house. Once inside Sirius noticed that a meeting must have just ended for everyone was talking in hushed voices wearing the same outfits as he and his father were wearing. His father didn't stop to talk to anyone and no one looked like they were going to come up and speak with him, which was rather odd since almost everyplace they went someone came up to his father to speak about important business. Soon his father stopped in front of a large door and looked down at Sirius who met his gaze.

"Your destiny is on the other side of this door boy, do not screw it up" with that said Orion opened the door and shoved Sirius in shutting it behind him.

Sirius stumbled into the room taking off the hood that he had kept on as he looked around, it wasn't that big of a room maybe big enough to hold those people out there but that was it. This must have been where the meeting was held either that or something happened here, for Sirius noticed charred remains of something on the ground. He wished he knew what the meeting was for, and he had an idea but was hoping he was wrong. He saw someone sitting down in a chair at the end of the room near a fire and made his way down there, what kind of destiny was his father talking about whatever it was he didn't think he was going to in fact like or enjoy it. Sirius stood in front of the mini stage trying to catch a glimpse of the person. "Ah excuse me sir, I was told to come in here, am I in the right room?" he said softly totally unlike his true voice, there was no fear but he was unsure of himself.

A man's voice echoed around the room, but he didn't bother himself by introducing who he was or even showing Sirius his face instead he just spoke in a slippery malevolence filled voice "Ah yes the Black heir I've been expecting you"


	4. The Meeting

**A/N – First off I'd like to thank iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy, ems25 and tanninginthesun for reviewing. I tried to make this one longer just for you ems25 I hope you like it. I have a question though what does TTFN mean iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy or anyone that can answer it I'm curious. Also I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter**

**Chapter Four – The Meeting**

A man's voice echoed around the room, but he didn't bother himself by introducing who he was or even having the common decency to show Sirius his face, instead he just spoke in a slippery malevolent filled voice "Ah yes the Black heir I've been expecting you"

Sirius chewed on his lower lip trying to get a look at who exactly had been expecting him. "And why exactly have you been expecting me?" he asked softly the voice determined not to show Sirius his face, well that is how it seemed to Sirius anyways. He finally gave up and just stood waiting for this man to reveal himself to him, he figured it was all to build up the suspense, annoying git, he thought to himself.

A few moments of absolute annoying silence and the voice decided it was in fact time to reveal his identity to the young boy. He stood up slowly before walking around his chair that had been placed cozily in front of the roaring fireplace. He wrapped his long skeleton like fingers around the sides of his cloak throwing the sides away from him as he looked down at the horror struck boy as he finally realized who he was. He was a good six feet tall his skin as pale as Sirius's was. The genetics of at least one pureblood parent occurring in him just as it did in Sirius. "In time you will learn why this meeting has been arranged Sirius, it is of course only for your own advantages. I can see by your reaction that you in fact know who I am, would I be correct in assuming this?" he asked his words more like hisses then any other sound Sirius had ever heard before.

Sirius looked him squarely in his red eyes and nodded "Yes, I do in fact know who you are." Sirius felt braver then he had that morning and continued to speak "You are the monster that has been going on rampage after rampage killing innocent muggle borns, half-breeds and anyone that doesn't agree with you. I believe your name is _Voldemort_." Sirius spat his name like it was some disease that by saying it would rid him of ever having to say it again. "And I don't know why my father even bothered to bring me here, I will never bow down to you. I'd rather die." He growled, on some level in his mind cursing himself and his Gryffindor bravery, he was definitely dead now.

Voldemort smiled, well as much as a soul less body could smile. "My dear boy, you have quite a tongue on you don't you" when Sirius didn't respond he continued. "Before I begin let us get comfortable, alright…" without waiting Voldemort pulled out his wand a seat appearing behind Sirius moving forward into the back of his knees forcing him down in the seat. With a flick of his wand Voldemort's chair spun around so it was facing Sirius. He sat down elegantly crossing his legs as he looked at the boy. "Now that we are comfortable let me begin, Sirius your destiny has been taken away from you without you even noticing. I know you have wondered countless times while awake on your bed in your dormitory as to how a Black like yourself ended up in a blood traitor house like that of Godric Gryffindor. Your heritage alone should have guaranteed you a spot in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin. What with your countless lessons on blood purity and nobility day after day since the day you were born. It should have finalized your acceptance into the great house that was however, before you arrived in the hands of that muggle loving fool Dumbledore."

Sirius made a soft growl in the deep of his throat, he hated when people disrespected Dumbledore. There was no greater man or wizard as far as Sirius was concerned. Dumbledore had helped him when no one else could or wanted to. In the beginning when he had first been sorted into Gryffindor his headmaster had been the only one he had to confide in, what with Gryffindors thinking it was all some sort of evil trick to Slytherins who from that day forward had disowned him.

Voldemort made a hiss of laughter at the boy's growl his eyes never leaving Sirius's gray ones. "You poor boy you don't even see it, you were never meant to be sorted into Gryffindor Albus _Confunded_ that raggedy hat when it was placed upon your head that night. Your rightful house was of course Slytherin just as it has been for every other person in your entire family. You see a prophecy was made about you when you were five stating that you would grow to be a powerful wizard, a very powerful wizard one that could even contend with yours truly. Now this prophecy also stated that when you were of age to join me that both you and I would take the wizarding world over with our combined power and do what we wanted to it. This is where your beloved headmaster comes into the story, one of his loyal followers had over heard your parents and I discussing the said prophecy. You know as well as I do that Albus would never allow me to become more powerful then I already am so he hatched a plan. If he could only have you switch sides so instead of fighting side by side we would fight against one another. Albus had a decision to make either somehow change your destiny or kill you and you know as well as I that Albus would never hurt a harmless child even if it was to save the wizarding world from evil." Voldemort looked Sirius over slowly "and I must say Albus did do a wonderful job converting you, you despise everything you once worked so hard to study Sirius."

"Does this story have a point?" Sirius asked coldly "Because I grew out of bedtime stories when I was 6" Sirius stood up only to be forced down by Voldemort again.

"Hold your tongue boy before I cut it out of your snide remarking mouth, you have been brought here to uphold the prophecy. Think of what you will gain by joining me side by side, power, fame and even" he took a small intake of air pausing for the thing he craved above all others "immortality."

"Those things don't matter to me" Sirius said boldly locking eyes with the green eyed monster.

"Are you sure about that, you've never in all your life wondered about having enough power to, how do you say reimburse your family for how they have treated you all these years."

Sirius remained silent and looked away.

The silence and lack of eye contact inspired Voldemort even more, knowing he had touched a nerve "Think of it Sirius, think of all they have put you through. You've been cursed, yelled at, malnourished and treated like a common house elf, worse then a house elf actually, just because Albus Dumbledore didn't want the prophecy to become true. Are you telling me that you feel no anger towards your family or Albus for making you suffer all of these past years?" Again silence rang through the room like a loud siren, Voldemort rose from his chair making his way over to the boy. "I can show you the powers you so desperately wish for, I can show you how to make those who have made you suffer, suffer in greater amount. All I need from you is your loyalty to me and then we can begin your training."

After what seemed like forever Sirius decided to talk "and how do I know that you have the power you are rumored to have?" his voice was no longer definite quite the opposite, now it seemed Sirius was ready to listen to him.

Voldemort shook his head chuckling coldly "My dear boy do you think I would have gotten to where I am today if I did not know powerful types of magic?" it was of course a rhetorical question. "Very well though I will show you a demonstration, you may go out and choose one of my loyal followers. The one you pick will be demonstrated on so you may see first hand the powers that I behold. Do you have anyone in particular in mind for this example, perhaps your father?"

Sirius shook his head "No, I want him to myself in time" he growled softly

He nodded "good decision" he placed a cold and boney hand on his shoulder "now go out there and pick someone, it won't matter who, for whoever it is will still remain loyal to me afterwards, that is what you call power."

Sirius listened to the man, wait the thing before him was no man it was a monster and as he touched his shoulder it took everything in him not to shudder. God his touch was so cold and inhuman, Sirius knew instantly he never wanted him to touch him again. Finally Voldemort was sending him out into the other room, Sirius moved away from his touch as he got up and with a respectful bow he kept his eyes on him "I shall return as soon as I find someone worthy enough for your powers to be tested on." He smiled curtly at him before standing up and walking out of the room wand in hand. Sirius noticed his father walking over and looked at the man a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" Orion asked sharply

"Well father the Dark Lord…" ew it tasted nasty to say it, yuck yuck yuck. "Has allowed me to pick out one of his loyal followers to" he smirked "show an extent of his powers on, would you like to be the example father?" he asked grinning

Orion paled "I think it would be a wiser decision to pick someone else, how about Lucius Malfoy's father, I'm sure he would be honored to" he said quickly "I'll be right back" he said softly and quickly rushed away not wanting Sirius to pick him, hell he might be loyal but no one wanted to experience what the dark lord was able to do especially to try and get a new recruit.

_Meanwhile while the conversation between Sirius and Orion was going on a different conversation behind the closed doors was occurring as well. Voldemort watched as Sirius bowed, it seemed only too easy for Voldemort to read Sirius's mind, the poor child must have forgotten that the main necessity in Legilimens was eye contact and the foolish boy had handed that over so willingly. A sweep of his mind and Voldemort knew exactly what Sirius was planning as soon as he exited the room. The monster watched as Sirius left and as the door closed he lifted his wand muttering a spell at the fireplace someone emerging from the flames immediately. _

"_You called my lord" the man asked already bowing as he waited for instructions._

"_That I did, there is a boy amongst my followers out there. He is planning to flee, I do not want that happening, he has lied to me and has refused my offer." Voldemort spoke matter-of-factly _

"_And what would my lord wish me to do to the boy?" the man was still in a bowing position waiting for his orders before he moved again._

"_I want the boy dead before he steps foot in the graveyard." Voldemort intertwined his fingers slowly a sly smile appearing on his face "and then I want the body brought back to me, I have plans for it."_

_The man bowed lower his eyes on his master's feet "Of course my lord" he said softly and rose slowly._

"_Oh and Arcturus if you do not succeed you know the consequences I am sure, you are dismissed." He waved the man away gliding over to the solitary window in the room that looked out onto the graveyard. "Nunquam verto vestri tergum in an hostilis" the Latin seemed to ooze out of his mouth as he waited for the battle. _

-Now back to our main feature already in progress-

Sirius smirked damn that felt good, he looked around the room walking around some people were leaving while the rest were in tight knit groups. Sirius smiled and followed someone out of the room and as soon as the masked death eater he had been following turned the corner Sirius knew it was his chance so without a second thought he ran out of the house and towards the graveyard where he and his father had apparated from. That's when he heard a loud whistling noise, he cursed to himself running as fast as he could. Shit, it must have been the death eater he had been following and now he was hot on his trail sending curses at him left and right, Sirius dodged a couple but with others he wasn't so lucky. Finally he felt one hit his back and he fell to the ground yelling in pain and soon it was over he rolled over on his back to look at the death eater smirking at him and the only spell Sirius could think of he shouted "Sectumsempra!" he watched as the death eater yelled in pain louder then Sirius had before the cuts upon his body becoming deeper. Sirius used this to his advantage although he was mildly shocked at this spell, he had only heard Snivellus talk about it but had no idea it would do that. He lifted his wand in the air and summoned the knight bus. It was there in an instant, Sirius hopped on quickly he could see death eaters coming in the distance and told Ernie to go. Sirius was thrown back onto his bed, he had only just noticed his left arm was broken and he was bleeding, not badly as that death eater but pretty bad.

Sirius was now starting to notice the funny looks he was receiving and he smiled softly at the other witches and wizards that were taking advantage of the Knight Bus. Finally Sirius noticed why he had been greeted with odd looks, he was wearing a death eaters cloak but instead of taking it off he decided to wear it for warmth. "Could you please take me to the Potter's Estate"

"No" Ernie said as he drove to the next location a young witch getting off.

Sirius looked at him with a confused look on his face "No?"

"Correct, I can't take you on private property and The Potter's Estate is private property. I can take you as close as 5 miles away, you'll have to walk the rest I'm afraid" he said smiling gently at Sirius as he took off again.

Sirius nodded "alright then" he said softly and laid back trying to regain his strength. He was soon awoken as the bus slammed on its breaks he looked up around his eyes disoriented.

"Here's your stop kid" Ernie said turning around in his driver's seat to look at Sirius.

Sirius got up and paid the man the little money he had taken with him on his father's little surprise trip and then thanked Ernie. Sirius slowly got off the bus he looked around and noticed the familiar scenery he smiled softly and headed off in the direction of James's house. Really it was the only place he could go and the only one he wanted to. He would have gone to Remus's house but his father didn't really seem to like him that much. Peter though was out of the question completely, Mr. Pettigrew was into the dark arts just as much as the Blacks were and wouldn't hesitate to contact his parents to his whereabouts. It seemed that Sirius had been walking forever and the trickling snow that had started to fall once he exited the bus had now turned on to a full blizzard, luckily Sirius had kept the dark cloak on. He could not keep himself from shaking anymore and had now decided to risk being caught as he transformed into Padfoot. He instantly wondered why he hadn't done this in the first place, what with Padfoot's nice warm fur but then remembered as he put pressure on his left paw, it was still broken even in his Animagus form. A soft whimper was all that sounded from the dog as he continued his journey towards James's house. About thirty minutes later, the falling snow seemed to have tapered making it easy for Sirius to see and walk. He then looked up and noticed his destination in front of him, he had never in his life been so grateful to see his real home before. Sirius quickly transformed back into his human form and dragged himself up the long driveway to the front doorstep, it was then he realized how tired he really was. He basically slammed his fist against the door leaning on the frame as he waited hoping that he wasn't disturbing their Christmas day. Sirius was blue from the cold and lack of warm clothes dry blood on his face and his left arm hanging limp at his side. A few minutes passed and there was still no answer, "Please someone" he begged his voice hoarse and unrecognizable as he knocked again. This time he heard footsteps making their way towards the door and quickly tried to make himself look presentable but knew it was hopeless he really just wanted to get inside before any Death Eaters, his family or worse Voldemort tracked him down which he knew was only a matter of time before any of them did. The door flew open and before Sirius had the chance to see who it was he fell inside the house unconscious.

**A/N – I hope it was worth the wait, this one is definitely the longest chapter I have done so far. So the next chapter will be about James and his reaction to everything…that is if Sirius decides to tell him the truth. This is awesome six pages! Oh and for those of you who want to know what Nunquam verto vestri tergum in an hostilis is it means Never turn your back on an enemy. I don't know if its right I got if off one of those free translators so if it's wrong then I got what I paid for. : ) **


	5. Confessions and Confrontations

**A/N – First I would like to thank my lone reviewer Baby-Bikkie, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Now I know I lied about when I would be getting this chapter up, but there is nothing any of you can do except hunt me down…please don't do that : ) . This chapter may be a bit short because I'm writing it at 4:39 in the morning for some reason and I'm wired so figured what the hell lol ok time to get to the story while listening to my old school music, for example Move Your Body Like A Snake by R. Kelly. Ok really I should spend more time on the story and less on the A/N, ok really I swear here is the story.**

**Chapter 5 – Confessions and Confrontations **

Light…it was now the new evil as far as Sirius was concerned. The reason behind it was simple a light was now being shined upon his face. Sirius slowly opened his eyes but regretted it since that only made the light brighter, wait why was there this much light, was it possible that he had just kicked the bucket and died. No that's not how Sirius Orion Black was going out, not if he had anything to say about it. Sirius slowly brought his hand up to block some of that damning light, ah that was better now he could see. The first thing he noticed was that hand that was blocking the light was bandaged heavily, Sirius smiled and made a mental note to thank Mrs. Potter. The second thing he noticed was he was in James's room to be more specific James's bed and the third item he noticed was his best friend sitting in a chair beside his bed asleep. Sirius smiled and watched him for a second, he looked like a sweet innocent kid when he slept, too bad that would change as soon as he opened his eyes but Sirius wouldn't want his mate any other way. Sirius cracked his neck and threw his blanket to the side before he went to get up stopping when he heard James's voice.

"Pads you're awake" said the barely conscious

Sirius turned and smiled at him "That I am Prongs, how long was I out for?" he asked curiously.

James ruffled his hair before rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up "About two days give or take a few hours…Mum said if you didn't wake up today she was going to take you to Mungos, but now that you're awake we won't have." James smiled and anyone could tell by the look on his face that he was waiting for Sirius to spill his guts about what had occurred.

Sirius smiled and ignored his intense looks "I'm glad" he said and got up heading to the bathroom.

"Well where are you going?" he asked standing up

"Just to the bathroom Prongs, I'll be fine, scouts honor" he said smirking and held up three fingers facing him before going into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sirius walked over to the toilet and sat down running his fingers through his hair sighing, it finally just hit him how tired he really was and two days how the hell could he sleep so long? Sirius looked up and over to the door when a knocking was heard, Sirius confused thinking it had only been a couple of minutes of looking off into space, heard James said he had been in there for twenty and asked if he was ok. Sirius muttered something that sounded like ya as he got up and walked over to the sink washing his face. His reflection caught his eye and he looked himself over noticing how tired he looked, the multiple bags under his eyes along with his paler then normal complexion that was accompanied by a scar on his cheek. "Don't remember how I got that" he said softly to himself and made his way over to the door and unlocking it walking past James, who had been right in front of the door laying down on the bed and closing on set on another two days of sleep, but had this creeping feeling he really wasn't going to get that.

James watched him walk past him and just followed him sitting down next to him on the bed and poking his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"Yes?" Sirius asked tiredly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked his voice giving the impression that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you think something happened?" Sirius asked curiously

James raised an eyebrow "I'm not thick Sirius and I'm worried about you" he said softly

"I understand that James but this is just something you don't go around telling people…"

"That's right Sirius people but I'm not damn people! I'm your best friend the one that had to find you unconscious on the floor of their sitting room, I'm the one that's been sitting over your bed for two days waiting for you to give me some kind of sign that you were going to be ok"

Sirius sighed now he felt back "Ok let me reword what I originally said his isn't something that is easily talked about with anyone including your best friend"

"You know I won't judge you I just need to know what happened so my parents and I can help and make sure you don't go through it again. I just want to help you Pads will you let me do that for you" he asked and in his voice you could tell he was worried.

Sirius looked at him and smiled gently "I'll tell you" he said softly

James smiled "Thank you" he said and waited patiently for him to let it all out.

He waited a few minutes before speaking "Well it really wasn't a big deal Regulus and I had a fight a pretty bad one and somehow I ended up thrown down the stairs." He said and smiled softly at him.

James instantly knew this was a lie "Do you think I'm as thick as Peter?"

"No"

"Do you think that I'm gullible?"

"No"

"Then why the hell would you feed me that line of bullshit Sirius?" he asked angrily "All I asked from you was a bit of honesty and you can't even give me that, why? Have I done something to prove that I'm not trustworthy because if I have I would appreciate it if you could tell me so I may make amends for it."

Well that was one way to make Sirius feel worse then he already did. "It isn't anything like that James I swear." He said ashamed

James nodded an upset look on his face as he got up and walked over to his desk grabbing the cloak that Sirius had been wearing when he arrived there "Then tell me the truth Sirius" he said and threw the death eater cloak over his lap "because the moment you arrived my parents and I knew where you came from" he said betrayal in his voice.

Sirius chewed on his lower lip as he clutched the cloak "I was with Voldemort that night" he said and quickly went on so James couldn't interrupt "My father had woke me up that morning giving me clothes to wear and ordered me downstairs once I was dressed." Sirius swallowed recalling the memories "We arrived in this graveyard and headed to the house next to it. Inside there was a death eater meeting going on. Long story short he offered me a sort of internship and when I went to go get one of his subjects to do a test on and left but as you can see I didn't get away soon enough" he smiled sadly "so I took the Knight Bus to as close to your house as I could get and walked the rest." He shrugged "Like I said no big deal."

"Wrong Sirius it is a very big deal" he ruffled his hair "we're going to have to tell my parents."

Sirius nodded looking over at the door as it opened.

Charlus Potter walked in smiling as he saw Sirius was awake "Welcome back to the land of living my boy. Sorry to have eavesdropped but I couldn't help it, on the plus you won't have to repeat your story again" Charlus walked over with a tray of food for both Sirius and James setting it down on the bed. "Both of you need to eat, James your mother would kill me if she knew I didn't tie you down and force you to eat last night"

James smiled "don't worry pap I'm right on that" he said picking up a piece of toast and taking a big bite out of it.

Sirius smiled at Charlus, wishing for the millionth time since he had met the man that he was his father. "Thank you Mr. Potter" he said taking a piece of toast as well.

"Really Sirius how many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie" he said smiling "and you're welcome" he looked at James "please do us all a favor and chew with your mouth closed James" he said smiling as he shook his head "what people at Hogwarts must think of us for raising a boy like you with no manners" causing both him and Sirius to laugh.

"I doubt people watch me eat pap"

"True but that's only because they feel the food being sprayed out of your mouth" Sirius said smirking at James.

"You should talk you eat like a dog"

All three of them laughed together it quickly died down though as several loud and rapid bangs echoed throughout the house causing the three to look around at one another. James raised an eyebrow "Uh pap?" he asked noticing the grim look on his father's face as Charlus got up slowly.

"You two stay here I'll be right back" he said and forced a smile as he made his way downstairs.

"Where is he!" both James and Sirius could hear the shout before they even heard the man enter the once peaceful house. At the sound of the voice Sirius seemed to pale and against the words of Charlus both boys got up and rushed downstairs. When they got to the top of the staircase Sirius watched his father with an unhappy expression, and for that matter James wasn't happy either, or his own dad.

"Now hold on a minute, let's go to my office and get this settled Orion." Charlus said calmly.

"There's nothing to be settled, that's my son and he's mine to deal with." He growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"That is true perhaps, but he's my son's friend and I see him as another son, and I don't fully approve of what you're insinuating." Charlus said now getting a bit angry.

James watched as the two men glared hate at each other, both fingering their wands ready to strike.

"Like I said let's go to my office and talk about this." a wand was being fiddled with trying to keep it in control. A short nod from Mr. Black and the two went to the office.

"Okay, this so isn't right." James gave a half sulk at not being able to listen in on their conversation. "Come on" James smiled and got up motioning for Sirius to follow him.

Sirius did just that and when James tried to listen Sirius looked at him "maybe I shouldn't have come here, your father had a hard enough time allowing me to spend the night when he first found out who my family was, now I doubt he's going to allow me to stay after my father has actually had a conversation with him" he sighed looking around "is there a vent that we could hear them through?" he asked softly, he spotted one "never mind" he opened their fathers voices' ringing out. "ah I love muggle technology makes it so easy to ease drop" he said smirking and crawled over to the vent

"Now Charlus, you know fully well that I don't give a damn about what you think in the manner I chose to deal with **my** sons, like I could give two rats asses what you do with your pompous ass of a boy." He slammed his fist on his desk "I have come for my son and I am not leaving without my son and that is final!" he growled "You have no authority over this matter and if I must I will call the ministry and you know as well as I the laws of the ministry and the laws are on my side so either hand over my son the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours and I'm sure you'd rather be celebrating your Christmas with your family instead of fighting…so instead of waiting I will be collecting my son" he said darkly.

"You may not care, but I certainly care about that boy out there. The threats you aim at me are of interest. But it may be of even more interest to the ministry when they find out why you want to punish your son in the first place. They don't look too highly on followers of a being who is taking a war against them. It's not highly enjoyed by them in the least, let along Barty Crouch." something made a splintering crash, another amount of silence. "I suggest you leave now." the door flew open suddenly and out stalked a peeved, and red in the face Black. He shot a glance at the two boys.

James flesh crawled and his hand was automatically on his wand.

"Put it away Jr." Charlus said calmly having just followed Orion out. "I'll see you to the door Orion."

"No need." a hiss issued from the lips of Orion.

"Yes, there is." the wand was out and actually pointing.

"Charlus, if you point that wand at me one more time I will have no other choice but to assume that you wish to do me harm and in doing so I will not hesitate in attacking you and everyone in this household." His eyes looked over to Sirius who was standing next to Sirius. "You are my blood Sirius and what have I always told you that we do to bad blood in the family" he said coldly and pushed Charlus's wand out of his face "put it there again Charlus and it will be the final thing your dear Jr. sees before he finds your body lying dead on the ground" he snarled.

Sirius looked at James and then to Mr. Potter and stepped forward "Sir, its ok I will see my father out of your house" he said softly and walked out in front of his father motioning for him to follow him.

Orion smirked and turned around sharply his cloak hitting Charlus's face as he stalked after Sirius.

Sirius led his father to the door his hand shaking gently he went to open the door only to have his arm gripped and pulled into the Potter's living room and slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at his father "Yes Sir" he growled out slowly.

"You've embarrassed me for the last time Sirius" he growled right back pulling him back and slamming him against the wall hard making Sirius's head spin. "I take great risk in bringing you there to help you uphold some dignity in this family but yet again you disgrace me, I should have killed you back when you were sorted into the blood traitor house" he backhanded him so hard that Sirius was sent to the floor holding his red cheek

"Well if I'm a disgrace to you at least I know I'm doing something right" he snarled back at him as he pushed himself up.

His eyes widened "see why I don't allow you to step foot in this place it gives you foolish courage which you shouldn't have in the first place you should know your place which is in the Black Manor with your brother, mother and I." he slammed his foot down on his throat and watched with a smirk as Sirius gasped for air. "The dark lord is very unhappy with you son, and now he thirsts for your blood and I would only be too happy to give it to him" he took out his wand slowly only to have it knocked away by Charlus. Orion turned and looked at him "how dare you interfere with this" he growled and grabbed his wand off the ground and shot a spell at Charlus that gave him a cut over his right eye even though he deflected it.

Sirius finally got up and was backing up into the table his father was stalking towards him and as soon as he could take another deep breath he was slammed against the table the mirror behind him falling to the ground and breaking in two. He gasped for air once more as Orion choked him until he was blue in the face Sirius clawing at his father's hand trying to break free Charlus just standing there watching as Orion started to whollop Sirius's face repeatedly.

James watched as his father did nothing and went to help Charlus held him back "No James Sirius has to do this himself, if things go any further I'll step in" he said and James nodded watching worriedly.

"you will die at my hands tonight" he growled and punched him again tightening his grip

Sirius's eyes flickered open and shut as the lack of air got to his brain he saw Mr. Potter reaching for his wand finally but in one last attempt to save himself and with his last once of strength took out a wand and jabbed it into his father, by using a silent spell Orion was thrown from the room and out of the house the door slamming shut behind him. Sirius stayed in the same position his eyes closed as he panted for air his wand still gripped into his tight hand. "No I won't" Sirius choked out after a minute or so.

Charlus walked over a smile on his face and clapped Sirius on the shoulder "good job" he said happily James smiling and nodding at Sirius. "Come on I'll make you both sundaes" he said leading them into the kitchen.

The rest of that night past uneventful with a retelling of events for Mrs. Potter who seemed thoroughly outraged at her husband's neglect for not helping Sirius to which his only comment was that Sirius needed to do that himself. She eventually eased up on the subject and after a big supper in celebration of Sirius she sent the boys up to bed. James and Sirius raced up to the room both happy with full stomach and exhausted. Upon entering the room they noticed Charlus had conjured another bed for the room.

"Guess you get your own bed back Prongs" he said and shoved him before jumping into the new bed.

James laughed "Finally sorry Pads sleeping on a chair isn't in the bit comfortable and I was kicking you out tonight if you were still in it." He smiled and got into his own bed smiling over at Sirius. "Night mate don't let the bed bugs bite" he laughed taking off his glasses and setting them down.

Sirius laughed "Night mate" he smiled and snuggled into the bed getting ready for a nice long rest.

Not even an hour into dream land and Sirius was tossing and turning in bed, sleep had come easy but the dreams were not as kind as one would have hoped after such a tiresome day. Sirius groaned and whimpered as the blanket and pillows were thrown off the bed.

Sirius looked around in this dream world his subconscious had created it was dark and hard to see but Sirius could feel another human presence around him it was just the difficult task of finding the person. "hello…'ello…'ello" his voice echoed around the empty room. He started to jog around getting a bit uptight the once tranquil dream had turned into something that made him nervous "Hello…echo echo echo "anybody here" echo echo echo" a sort of fog appeared all around him but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished but not before leaving a surprise in front of Sirius, once where there was no one stood a tall form glaring at Sirius, one that he young boy recognized easily "You, what the hel-"

The person lifted their wand and yelled a curse at him Sirius screaming at the top of his lungs not only in his dream but in James's bedroom as well. He kicked and screamed in pain and soon levitated off the bed blood coming out of his mouth as he arched into a painful position his eyes wide open in terror as he looked up at the ceiling no other emotion besides pain on his handsome face.

James awoke with a start he pulled on his glasses his eyes widening in shock as he saw his friend in such a painful position. James was about to call for his parents as they rushed in his mother gasping at the sight. Charlus pulled out his wand looking uncertain as he tried to think of some kind of spell to help.

An hour passed and Sirius was still in the air, Charlus still chucking spells at him that did no good not even affecting him. His screaming had died down about 40 minutes ago though and now Sirius's was sweating green. When it seemed nothing would ever get Sirius down he suddenly fell like a load of bricks to the bed and for a moment he didn't move a fraction of an inch.

James looked from Sirius to his parents "he will be ok won't he?" he asked worried as he ruffled his hair.

"Of course honey" Mrs. Potter said giving him a reassuring smile. All eyes returned to Sirius as suddenly as he had fallen he sat bolt right up his face as pale as the sheets and the green sweat pouring down his body. His eyes were wide and bloodshot he opened his mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. He flinched when he felt a hand coming closer to him and moved away quickly. He felt very sore and his eyes were filled with fear something that rarely happened.

Charlus pulled back his hand at Sirius's reaction and grabbed a glass of water "Sirius you need to drink something" he said softly making his way towards him again this time very slowly.

Sirius pushed himself up a bit and even though he swayed from side to side he remained on his feet and looked from each of the Potters until his eyes were on Charlus again. He opened his mouth again but this time he was able to speak even though it was hoarse from yelling "We need to get out of the house" he whispered but when no one moved he started to go through a childish tantrum.

_"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! NOW! NOW!"_ and with that last yell of urgency in his voice for them all to get out of the Potter Estate he passed out cold but instead of landing to the floor he felt someone wrap their arms around him and catch him before he injured himself even more. As Sirius laid their unconscious he could only hope and pray that what had happened to him before wouldn't be happening to him again.

**A/N – Sadly I think this is my longest chapter to date and it only took me a couple of hours since it is now 8:41 am. Now you can tell I write the A/N on the top before I actually write the story and now I'm really really wired and I should just stop talking yep that's what I'm going to do right now is stop talking…any second now…hopefully. Ok maybe not : ( . LOL ok I'm really done now I hoped you enjoyed the chapter REVIEW pwease or the review monster will attack and keep you up late with me MUAAAAHHHH!!! You can review about anything…I'd like it to be the chapter but if you just want to review saying that I'm out of my tree then go right ahead : ). Ok I really am done now toodles.**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey to all of you out there in computer land! I know I promised this chapter a few weeks ago, but I just didn't like where it was heading. I really like this chapter though, there is a bit of violence towards the end but just a little. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. Those were the only thing that got me seriously working on the this chapter. I hope it was worth the long wait. Enjoy!!**

Nightmare

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sirius groaned softly as the annoying tapping sound started to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Another groan erupted from Sirius' mouth.

The sequence of tapping and groaning continued for a couple of minutes. Sirius had finally grown annoyed at the antics of the unknown person. He sat up abruptly, instantly he regretted this because of the pain that was now coursing through his body. Sirius then remembered why he had sat up, he was going to tell the little bugger who was tapping to sod off. Now he had revised his plan to include a good telling off for making him experience more pain then was necessary. Wait, no that was a lie, he would only yell if it were James. Sirius highly doubted that Mr. or Mrs. Potter was the one tapping, but if the annoying habit did belong to one of them he would politely ask them to stop so he could return to his once peaceful slumber.

Sirius opened his eyes only able to see a blurred form that seemed silent now that he was awake. He brought his hand up to his eyes rubbing them, trying to get them to focus on the blur in front of him. Finally, Sirius was able to see the un-blurred person, and couldn't believe who it was. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sirius slowly pushed himself away from the man standing in front of him, who had started to tap his wand against the bedpost again. Sirius cleared his throat gently as his back hit the headboard. "Fath-er?" He asked softly as his breathing started to quicken.

"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence Sirius." Orion said coldly, a sadistic smile on his face.

Sirius looked around the room trying to find someone, or anything to help him. It then struck him, he wasn't at the Potters' anymore, fear instantly engulfed him. Now that he was taking in his surroundings, he realized he wasn't even in his own room at Grimmauld Place. This dark and doorless room was empty of all furnishing except for the bed he had been sleeping in, there were no windows in the small room, and the only light was made by a small fire in a fireplace on the opposite wall. The fact that the room was so bare freaked him out more then the fact he didn't know where he was. Sirius finally returned his attention back to his father who seemed to be waiting patiently for it. "What's going on?" Sirius was quite impressed with his voice for not cracking under pressure.

"Patience is a virtue Sirius, you will learn in due time the reasons why you have been summoned here."

"And where exactly is here?" Sirius asked boldly, his fear slowly leaving.

"Boy if you do not stop badgering me with your incisive questions, I will be forced to shut your mouth for you, and I promise it will indeed hurt."

Sirius could only narrow his eyes at his father, though he wished to back talk, his body was too sore to actually withstand anymore physical pain.

Orion seemed to find the lack of attitude from Sirius comical because he let out a cold laugh that sent shivers down Sirius' spine. "Have you finally learned how to obey your superiors boy?"

Sirius could hear the victory in his voice and he couldn't handle the satisfactory smirk on his father's face. "No, I just assumed you would enjoy listening to your own voice echo off the walls, like the egotistical ass..."

Smack.

Damn. Sirius had hoped he would have been able to finish his insult before the old man had a chance to backhand him across his face. As far as Sirius was concerned though the stinging pain on his right cheek was worth it.

"Knew it was too good to be true." Orion muttered watching Sirius with a disgusted look. It took a few minutes of silence before the look softened and Orion started to speak. "Sirius I want to discuss with you something important. The Dark Lord had an important conversation with you recently and I would like to talk about it a little more in depth then he did." Orion opened his mouth to continue, but it seemed Sirius wasn't having any of that.

"Sorry to burst your bubble **father**, but the only reason I actually listened to that monster was because there was a possibility he would teach me a spell to torture the hell out of you" Sirius growled he couldn't handle listening to that nonsense story again. He was starting to think his father would let him get away with the statement, but that was foolish. Orion backhanded him again this time much harder, Sirius knew a bruise would be left that time.

"Hold that sharp tongue of yours boy before I give you a reason to want to torture me." Orion hissed darkly. "Now you will listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not." Orion smirked when Sirius didn't try to stop him and continued with his speech. "This prophecy will be great for you, it will allow you the chance to bring some honor back to this family after all of the shame you've given us." He ignored the roll of Sirius' eyes and pressed on, "You do not have a choice with this boy, you will be starting your blood purity and nobility lessons again. You will also be pleased to know that the Dark Lord has graciously offered you the opportunity to be his apprentice."

Sirius refused to hold his tongue, "I will absolutely **not **do any of that crap!" He yelled heatedly, there was no way in Sirius' opinion that his father could get him to do that. The only possible way would be for him to use the imperius curse on him. "And there is no way in hell you can make me."

Orion smirked ruthlessly "I was hoping that would be your answer."

Sirius' confidence seemed to disappear at that response. "Wh-at?" Sirius asked weakly. That wasn't the response he had been thinking was coming at all and that seriously scared him.

"I'm going to show you what will happen when you disobey me, or if I hear you are disobeying the Dark Lord."

Sirius swallowed staying silent, his voice completely gone from him.

Orion lazily made his way over to the fireplace, "this is going to hurt me a lot more then it is going to hurt you Sirius." Orion picked up the fire-poker, shoving a large portion of it into the burning logs.

Sirius watched acting a bit timid now. "What exactly is that for?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, this..." he said taking the metal poker out of the fire, the end now a glowing orange color, showing it off to Sirius. "Will be your inspiration to do as I tell you to...in the beginning that is."

Sirius swallowed shaking his head, "you're cruel, but not even you are the cruel." His voice shook, it betraying how unsure he was.

"Guess we will see shortly." Orion walked back over to Sirius who cowered against the headboard. He took out his wand with his free hand, the poker still grasped in his right. "Now Sirius I will make this easy on you, will you cooperate?"

Sirius swallowed loud enough for his father to hear it, "No I won't" he said firmly his eyes defiant.

"Wrong answer Sirius." Orion lifted his wand muttering a spell, Sirius flipping over to his stomach his limbs spread out across the bed.

Sirius started to struggle but found his limbs wouldn't obey his panicked thoughts.

Orion laughed coldly at his son's reaction as he swished his wand, Sirius' shirt disappearing. "Now you will learn what happens when you disobey me boy." Orion now proceeded to bring the glowing red metal poker down across his son's bare back. Sirius' deafening screams filling the room as Orion continued to bring it down, laughing manically as he did so...

_-Outside of Dream Land-_

James had been sleeping peacefully in the fancy hotel bed, that was until his best friend had started talking in his sleep in the bed next to him. His parents had told him to allow Sirius to sleep after all the excitement he had been put through last night, so that is what he did. Now Sirius was interrupting his rest making James sort of cranky since he was losing out on just about as much sleep as Sirius. James sighed as the groaning from Sirius started getting louder, he slowly pushed himself up and out of bed walking the couple of steps over to Sirius' bed. James let out a loud yawn sitting on the edge of his bed. It was when Sirius started making panicked noises that James got a little worried, he grabbed Sirius by his shoulder and gave him a good shake. "Sirius" He said loud enough to wake up a normal person, yet Sirius didn't respond. James continued it a few times and thats when weird stuff started happening. He watched as Sirius was flipped over on his back, with that James was instantly running to the joining room where his parents were staying. When the three Potters returned Sirius was shirt-less and bearing deep gashes on his back blood flowing out of the wounds. Mr. and Mrs. Potter tried all they could, but nothing worked. It was now a job for St. Mungos. Mr. Potter left to go get a healer friend of his as James stood there watching his best friend struggle in pain as his back was sliced open repeatedly knowing there was nothing he could do.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please review and I will love you until the end of time and probably post a new chapter sooner. Well toodles! : )**


End file.
